


Lust!nightmare x nightmare angst

by VoidlessNe0ma



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Nightmare angst, nightcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidlessNe0ma/pseuds/VoidlessNe0ma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Lust!nightmare x nightmare angst

"Nighty....im tried I want to sleep....It hurts....", "moon I am sorry for all the pain I have cause you love..."...."I love you nighty but......I want to sleep....I wanted to protect you....and I did...I am glad...."...."NO MOON PLEASE STAY AWAKE PLEASE....PLease....I cant lose you.....not again...."..."I failed you moon..." you didnt dont blame your self....i want to protect and i jump in the way to..." moon started to dust.."Noooooo...moon please..please...please....PLEASE I BEG DONT LEAVE ME....."...A soul broke..."moon....nooo...no...noo.please..no...NO NO NO"Nightmare screamed


End file.
